


Snow Day

by bjrit92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, like so much fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: Gabriel has decided you need a day off and orchestrates it for you in the most unorthodox way.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of drama/angsty fics lately it seems, so I wanted to lighten the atmosphere a bit with something sweet and fluffy. Seriously, there's so much fluff you might choke. Look out.

You woke up groaning at your alarm. You were on a new "healthy" kick and were trying to transform yourself into a morning person, complete with early morning jogs. Guess how well that was working out. You hated running, and you were loathe to wake up before the sun. You looked at your phone and saw 06:00 shining back at you in a light that was way too bright and cheery for what it conveyed. You rolled over, letting out another dramatic groan. It was Saturday and you were awake at six AM. What had your life become?

 

You contemplated just going back to sleep, but you knew you'd regret it if you did. You were many things, but you were not a quitter. "Come on, Y/N. Commit!" You said to yourself in half-hearted encouragement. You pulled yourself, body protesting, out of the bed and to your closet, where you threw on a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt. You stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water on your face before brushing your teeth. Pulling your hair into a messy ponytail, you rubbed your face and trudged out of your room and into your tiny living room where you pulled on your running shoes. Stifling a yawn, you smacked your cheeks a couple of times to try and wake yourself up fully.

 

You grabbed your headphones and your keys and walked to your door. Putting the buds in your ears, you pulled open the door.

 

And stood there, in shocked confusion.

 

It was snowing.

 

It had been, by the looks of things, for hours.

 

You huffed in amusement and your newfound luck and closed the door, already beginning to toe off your shoes and thinking about your bed again, before coming to a stop, suddenly fully awake.

 

It was snowing.

 

In May.

 

You quickly turned back around and yanked open your door again, intent on making sure you weren't completely insane. Sure enough, there were several inches snow on the ground, and it was continuing to fall.

 

You were dumbfounded. Yesterday it was almost eighty degrees. You'd worn shorts and a tank top all day. And now? You were beginning to feel the chill through your sweats. You closed the door and walked to the television, flipping on the news to see if they had anything to say about the unusual development.

 

"...quite unlike anything we've seen, Ronny," an attractive blonde woman with large teeth was saying to her cohost. "The entire county is covered in a layer of snow five inches deep, and it is continuing to come down in a flurry! I had planned on taking my kids to the local pool this afternoon, now I think we will be building snowmen instead. Imagine that! Richard, I believe you can provide more insight, what do you say?"

 

The camera cut away to the meteorologist, who had his back to the camera and was seemingly studying the green screen currently showing snowfall patterns across your county.

 

Still turned, he said, "well, I just don't know, Susie. It's astounding!"

 

Your eyes grew wide and a grin began to pull at your lips as you recognized the voice. As the "meteorologist" turned toward the camera, you let out a laugh at the comical fake mustache adorning the blonde man's face.

 

"It seems," the man continued, "that Mother Nature is unleashing upon us a severe case of cabin fever and snow flu in droves. My professional opinion, and official prescription, to help set the course of nature back on track, is to spend as much time today as possible with the people you care about, especially boyfriends. Spend your entire snow day with your boyfriend and everything should be back to normal tomorrow! I dare say, we may not even remember such a phenomenon as snow in the middle of May even occurring. Well, most of you won't, at least." He said that last part with a deliberate wink.

 

You snorted, a smile stretching your cheeks and your arms folded as you watched the man on the screen who was obviously looking at you as he spoke. You rolled your eyes and muttered, "tricky bastard."

 

Still on the television, Gabriel ripped the mustache from his face and pointed it at you.

 

"That was not very polite."

 

You raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Why don't you come out here and punish me, then?"

 

He waggled his eyebrows at you and snapped. Suddenly he was gone from the screen. You were just forming the thought of wondering where he was when there was a knock on your door. Rolling your eyes once more, you got up and walked to the door. Opening it, you saw your boyfriend standing in your doorway. The snow was coming down fast enough it was beginning to leave a light layer on his hair and it made him look every inch of the angel you knew he was.

 

"Hey," he said, grinning.

 

"Hey," you replied. He leaned in, looking for a kiss. You began to lean in to comply when suddenly you had a face full of snow.

 

Sputtering, you could hear him guffaw at your expense and could see through the flakes now clinging to your eyelashes the shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

"Consider yourself punished," he said pretentiously.

 

You shook your head to clear it of the snow and looked him straight in the eye before promptly closing the door in his face.

 

"Aw, come on Sweets. Don't be like that. Let me in, it's cold out here!"

 

You sighed dramatically.

 

"That's your own fault, you overgrown bird!" You called to him good-naturedly. Still, you reached for the door anyway and pulled it back open. 

 

The second it opened you were swept up in your angelic boyfriend's arms and spun around. Laughing, he shook the snow from his hair onto you before dipping you low and planting a deep kiss on your lips.

 

By the time he pulled away, you had a slightly punch-drunk look on your face and the feeling only increased as you took in the look of playfulness and utter adoration in the whiskey eyes staring back at you.

 

He put you back on the floor, but made no move to let you go.

 

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

 

You glanced past him at the window. The snow was beginning to slow down into more of a soft flurry than a blizzard.

 

"Well, it would be a shame to waste the day inside during such a wonder of weather phenomena," you said to him significantly. "Although I already packed away all of my winter clothing..." you chewed your lip. 

 

Gabriel released you and stepped back from you, looking you up and down. A mischievous look in his eye, he claimed, "not a problem!" and snapped his fingers. Suddenly you found yourself in a pair of comfy, thick snow pants and a sweater with a warm bubble jacket over top. Your feet were encased in snow boots and your hands had zig-zag patterned mittens on them. You were perfectly prepared for a day in the snow, except...

 

"Gabriel. Pigtails? Really?"

 

He shrugged at you, pseudo-innocently. 

 

"I think they're cute!" He said emphatically. 

"My little snow bunny has ears!"

 

You raised your eyebrow at him and he snapped again, encasing your head in a knit headband, your hair in its usual singular pony tail.

 

One more snap and he was dressed in similar snow-ready attire and pulling you by the hand outside to the wonderland that awaited you.

 

Once outside, you saw the extent of what he had created. Everything had been effectively forced to shut down. Where you lived, your town wasn't used to much snow in the wintertime, so snow in mid-spring was practically debilitating. There was a thick layer of snow covering most everything, and people were outside in the streets playing in it. Children had snowball fights and teenagers were building snowmen. Parents pulled children on makeshift sleds made from kitchen pans and trash can lids. It was like a Christmas card.

 

You paused for a moment, taking it all in. You felt arms snake around your waist and you leaned into Gabriel's warmth as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

 

"A little unorthodox, but you did a good thing," you told him.

 

"They're not the only ones who are overdue for a break from reality," he whispered into your ear in response. Kissing your cheek, you felt him smile into your skin and inhale deeply.

 

You turned around to face him, suddenly playful. "Come on," you said, "I'll race you to the tree!" He raised his eyebrows at you before disappearing. The sudden lack of his support made you stumble before you straightened and called out, "cheater!"

 

The next thing you knew, you were in his arms once more, only this time, you were beside "your" tree. You lived a block away from a small park. After hundreds of strolls and midnight stargazing near this particular tree, you both had sentimentally begun thinking of it as "your" tree. Luckily, no one else had claimed the area around it on this snowy day off. Gabriel leaned down and pecked your lips once more before releasing you from his grasp.

 

"Let's make a snowman!" You exclaimed suddenly. Smiling at your enthusiasm, Gabriel turned away to gather snow to begin fulfilling your wish. You used his distraction to reach down and gather a handful of snow yourself, packing it into a ball. Against his notice, you backed a couple of feet away before saying, "hey, babe?"

 

He looked up at you to respond and immediately was hit with a face full of snow, via your dastardly plot for revenge. You were cackling at the stunned look on his face. Your laughter broke off quickly, though, when his eyes turned impish and you knew you had about three seconds to dive out of range before you were going to be pelted with snowballs. You ran the best you could, dodging a snowball here and there. Several collided with your back, not enough to knock you down. Once or twice you attempted to return fire, but it never connected and only served to slow you down and subsequently subject you to more snow via your boyfriend with the power of the heavens. You were laughing so hard you could barely breathe, and you only registered the sound of snow-crunching footfalls behind you before you were tackled to the ground.

 

You were both laughing in a way you hadn't in too long of a time. He rolled with you across the ground until he ended with you on your back and him laying overtop of you, looking down at you in the snow. You both were breathless. He leaned over once more for another kiss, but this one was more tender, softer than the ones earlier. It was sweeter, it matched the peaceful snow around you and the lighthearted atmosphere it had created.

 

Pulling away from you, inches still from your face, he breathed, "I have an idea." He hopped up from the snow, expecting you to follow. Instead, you stayed where you were and began to move your arms and legs. Once satisfied, you carefully stood so as not to ruin your creation. You walked around to the top and drew an oval-shaped halo above the impression of your head. Grinning, you looked up at Gabriel, who was watching you with a bemused expression.

 

Seeming contemplative, you made a show of looking between the angel on the ground and the angel beside you. "I can see the resemblance," you remarked.

 

Gabriel threw you a bitch face that would have put Sam Winchester to shame.

 

"I look nothing like that! The dress, the halo, it's utter nonsense," he exclaimed in mock offense. 

 

You giggled at him before looping your arm through his. Nodding down at your snow angel reverently, you conceded, "you're right. You could never pull off a dress like that."

 

Gabriel sputtered, obviously caught between defending that he absolutely COULD pull off any dress he desired and sticking to his original claim that he looked nothing like a traditional angel. Settling for sticking his tongue out at you, he pulled you toward a large clear patch of untouched snow.

 

"Have you ever built an igloo?" He asked you. You had, but only once, and you were very young. You told him as much. He spent the next couple of minutes showing you how to create the bricks and stack them appropriately. The two of you spent the morning laying your foundation and building upon it, creating a small structure in the snow. Finally you were putting the finishing touches on your igloo, patching small holes and smoothing out the bricks on top. The two of you stepped back, sweaty, but thoroughly pleased with yourselves.

 

"Dibbs!" Gabriel called before breaking away from you and climbing inside. 

 

"Hey!" You called, "no fair!"

 

Gabriel stuck his head out of the doorway and you pouted dramatically at him. Smiling at you, he held out a hand in invitation.

 

"I thoroughly doubt there's enough room in there for us both," you said, shaking your head at him.

 

"You'd be surprised," he responded, still holding out his hand. Intrigued, you crouched down and followed him through the short tunnel into the igloo.

 

Your breath stuttered in amazement. The tiny igloo the two of you had built had an interior the size of your apartment's living room. There was a small bookshelf full of books next to two plush armchairs and a small side table laden with a plate of sandwiches nestled in front of a cozy, warm fire going in a fireplace on the wall. You blinked your eyes at the incredulity of it all. Turning to Gabriel, he held out a large mug of something steaming as he clutched one for himself in his other hand. He had removed his jacket and gloves and hung them on a coat rack you just noticed next to the entry. Shrugging out of your own jacket and mittens (the fire had it surprisingly warm and comfortable inside) you took the offered mug and sipped it to find it was thick, rich, perfect hot chocolate.

 

"I don't know what you had planned for the rest of the day," he started quietly, "but I happened to stumble across the coziest little place that I think would be quite nice to spend an afternoon."

 

You smiled at him before reaching up and cupping your hand on his cheek. "It's lovely," you said in response. He smiled at you before turning his head slightly to kiss your thumb near his mouth.

 

Your stomach growled, effectively ruining the moment. Chuckling, both of your hot chocolates vanished and reappeared on the side table next to the sandwiches. He scooped you up into his arms bridal-style and carried you to one of the chairs. "Come on," he said as he carried you, "human needs to eat lunch."

 

The two of you spent the entire afternoon and early evening in your hidden winter paradise. You found yourself curled in Gabriel's lap, a blanket covering the two of you. In your hands you held a book of poetry by Y/F/P and you were reading softly aloud to him as he played with your hair you had let loose from your ponytail. It was a wonderfully peaceful moment and you soaked in every second of it, losing yourself in your little haven away from the outside world. You turned the page in the book and began to read the next poem.

 

"I love you."

 

Mid-stanza, you didn't register what he said. Turning to him, you said, "hmm?"

 

His gaze was soft and deeper than you could remember seeing it before. "I said, I love you."

 

Your mouth parted open in shock, the proclamation taking you aback. He held your eyes with his own and you blinked, gathering yourself back together before leaning forward and kissing him.

 

Leaning away from him just enough to break the kiss, you leaned your forehead against his, your noses touching.

 

"I love you too, you giant feathery goofball," you whispered. He grinned before darting forward, catching your lips in a bruising, heated kiss. The book lay In your lap, forgotten as you tangled your hands in his hair and his arms tightened around you, pulling you closer. You were both breathless and gasping by the time you came up for air.

 

Reaching his hand up, he pushed your hair away from your face and behind your ear.

 

"I could stay here forever," he said. You smiled at him, tinged only slightly with sadness as you both knew it was impossible. The real world was too demanding for the likes of an angel and a hunter. You snuggled your head into the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around you once more.

 

You could, too, if you had the chance. You didn't say it, because you knew he knew.


End file.
